


Heaven's got another angel [Destiel one-shot]

by utterflop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterflop/pseuds/utterflop
Summary: Castiel finally tells Dean that he loves him





	Heaven's got another angel [Destiel one-shot]

Castiel huffs, clear droplets fall down from his dark raven-wing hair. The man looks up at the sky, his cerulean eyes squint from the meager light that seeps lazily through the dense clouds. The thick pale-grey sheet creeps across the sky slowly, the sun is too shy to show it's red blushing face to the world.   
  
Castiel’s chest is relieved from a heavy sigh. He sits down on the bench, a small bouquet in his hands. The man stares at the ground shyly, his eyes glimmer with a hint of melancholy. The man looks up at the sky again, a droplet lands on his cheek and runs down his face. It's as cool as the weather. Another annoying droplet lands on his head. Another and another. Castiel shifts to a different spot but he's still on the same bench. 

  
He glances sideways, suddenly his courage evaporates. He lets out yet another heavy sigh and looks up. He smiles tenderly, his eyes remain the sheen.   
  
"Hello, Dean." Castiel speaks lowly "It's been a long time."  
  
The man's gaze flickers but he manages to get his eyes back up. The man lets out a soft scoff, his hands begin to shake. The blue-eyed man defeats his inner tremor but his nails are still nervously picking at the rose stems. 

"I know we haven't talked in ages but here I am." he scoffs softly "Talking to you finally."  
  
Castiel pauses and listens to the silence. Dean has always been a good listener. The man lifts his gaze up at the sky, his eyes glimmering even more.  
  
"Jo's doing well. She finally passed her driving exam." Castiel's nods to himself with a smile "I-I dropped out, I-..."  
  
The man runs his hand across his face and glances sideways again, the roses in his hands tremble in the wind. His hands tremble too.  
  
"Um... We..." Castiel pauses yet again to take a deep breath "We found your car..."  
  
He smiles, heavy sheen over his eyes.  
  
"It was um... The police said that they're looking for- Bobby said that it's gonna take ages to start the engine but he'll try his best... Also..."  
  
Castiel sticks his hand into the pocket of his coat and places a small paper card on his lap. He smiles again, his lips turn into a frown seconds later.   
  
"I found your ID, you left it in my dorm." Castiel's eyes crinkle in sorrow "I guess it's too late to return this."   
  
The sun pokes through illuminating the wet streaks on Castiel's face. The man shakes his head lightly, a happy face from the photograph looks back at him. The small letters next to the photo say,  _Dean Winchester_ _January 24, 1998_  
  
The same name is written in stone.  _Dean Winchester January 24, 1998- October 9, 2018_  
  
Castiel sticks his hand back into his pocket and sniffles. The roses softly land on the rough granite.   
  
"I came by to tell you that-" a small cry rips out the air out of the man's lungs, he looks down again, his hands shake "I love you."  
  
He stares at the ground where he had placed the flowers, the candles had burned out leaving an empty shell. Castiel picks them up and lights another, a new one.  
  
Castiel's fingers press against his chapped lips, the kiss is transferred by his hand onto the cold cold granite. 

"Goodbye, Dean." Castiel's lips whisper a soft farewell before the man leaves the old cemetery "Goodbye." 


End file.
